The current handwriting boards for handwriting display are mainly electronic ink handwriting boards based on electrophoretic display technology and cholesterol liquid crystal display technology, and rearrange the electrophoretic particles or cholesterol liquid crystal molecules with different colors at the touch position by recognizing the touch position and changing the electric field at the touch position, in order to present a different color display at the touch position from the other positions, resulting in the desired electronic ink display effect.
However, as the display technology continues to evolve, people are pursuing narrow bezel and thin-and-light properties of the display device, and also require the handwriting board as thin-and-light and portable as possible. In order to reduce the thickness of the handwriting board and to meet the flexure requirements of the flexible electronic papers, soft and transparent plastic materials are generally used as a protective layer to protect the electrophoretic particles or the cholesteric liquid crystal for achieving the electronic ink display. Due to the poor hardness of the plastic materials, it is difficult to effectively protect the electrophoretic particles or cholesteric liquid crystal. Once the surface of the handwriting board is impacted, the handwriting board may be partially damaged or even the entire display surface is scrapped.